1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains to systems and methods for treating sleep apnea, and, in particular, treating obstructive sleep apnea while enhancing expiratory positive airway pressure support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Obstructive sleep apnea is a condition in which a subject (e.g. a patient) experiences episodes of obstructed breathing during sleep, either due to an obstructed airway and/or a collapsed airway. This condition may e.g. occur when the muscles in the upper throat of a subject relax during sleep. Existing treatments include using expiratory positive airway pressure (EPAP) support, e.g. via an EPAP device. Practical limitations of EPAP devices include discomfort for the subject, and, in certain operating conditions, inability to maintain open airways for the subject.